1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's car-seats, in general, and to the protection of infants and young children seated therein, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is almost nothing more tragic than the negligently caused death of an infant or young child—except, perhaps, where the death results from the carelessness of its own parent. As will be appreciated, more and more of these negligent deaths have recently been caused by a parent's forgetfulness in leaving the infant or child behind in a locked car during warm weather months. Understandably, no degree of remorse can bring the offspring back to life—and the degree of guilt felt by the forgetful parent is incalculable. Instances have in fact been reported in which the resulting death generated such feelings as to lead to the destruction of the parent's marriage, especially where it was so difficult for conception to take place, or for the child to be adopted to begin with.